Hotori Tadase
Tadase is one of the main male protagonists of Shugo Chara! When he was first revealed he was a calm and collected "prince" of Seiyo but he is really timid and not sure if himself. Later in the series he is able to get over this and becomes more proud of himself. His true personality however is a tyranical maniac who wants to control the world. He shows this side whenever someone says the word prince or any word that sounds like prince. Personality Tadase is timid and shy, even though he acts confident around others. Tadase is very kind as Kiseki points out that kindness is his strength before they Character Transform in Platinum Royale for the first time. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Tadase as a boy who is "kind and slightly shy", it also comments he's "totally popular with the girls". An example of this is that he has a fan club, the Tadase Fan Club, comprised of five members, the leader being Saaya Yamabuki, who is in love with Tadase. At first throughout the series we see that he often stays very calm in many situations, but as you progress, we see more of the inside character that is Tadase and he is actually very expressive of his emotions. History Shugo Chara! Tadase was a member of the Guardians and in the same year as Amu and everyone else in the guardians except Kukai. Tadase throughout the series has gotten better about being shy, and hides his tyranical personality under his outer one. Later he gets the ability to character transform and late in the series becomes friends with Ikuto. At the end of the series Amu tells him that she only liked his outside personality, and he said that he wants her to be happy, but if Ikuto doesn't make her happy, then he will. Appearance Love Relationships Hinamori Amu-The other primary relationship in the shoe, at first he only liked Amulet Heart but later he realized he liked Amu. Kiseki Tadase's Guardian Character is Kiseki, who was born from his desire to become stronger and the dream of world domination. Also, Kiseki acts as if he is the leader amongst all the Guardian Characters. It's a running gag for the other Guardian Characters to ignore him. Character Change Whenever someone says the word "prince" ("ouji" in Japanese) or "dead end" (It somehow simliar to "ouji") in his presence, he will immediately Character Change into a confident and egotistical king who seeks to dominate the world. This provoked Character Change doesn't last long. However, it can be stopped when someone puts a bucket over his head. Rima actually put a bucket on Tadase when he character changed cause Yamabuki Saaya said ouji (prince) because she saw the prince from another country (this episode is the time when the prince from another place came to their school.) During Character Change, he receives a crown and a golden staff that enables him to use a technique called "Holy Crown", to protect him and others from danger, as well as trap his opponents. Character Change Platinum Royale With the help of the Humpty Lock and Amu's encouragement, Tadase can merge with Kiseki and Character Transform into "Platinum Royale". This represents his desire to be more confident and to be a strong king. As Platinum Royale, he is able to perform two new attacks called , , and use his old technique in defensive and offensive manners. He later gains a sword during the Rescue Mission for Ikuto and later uses it for the attack . On one occasion in Chapter 31 and Episode 80, he combines his powers with Amulet Heart's to perform a cleansing technique called , showing a strong bond between Amu and Tadase. Fanon Descriptions Hotori Tadase: Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Guardians members Category:Official Shugo Chara! Category:Males